Inner containers and storage drawers are containers for storing articles in refrigerators, and the heat transfer performance thereof is a key factor affecting the performance of the refrigerators. On one hand, there is usually a temperature difference in the accommodating space for accommodating articles in the container with poor temperature equalization effect. In order to solve this problem, usually a plurality of outlets has to be provided to reduce the temperature difference, making the refrigerator structure complex and cost increased. On the other hand, the conventional inner container structure is to transfer cooling by adhering to an evaporator or a pipeline on the back to realize the reduction and maintenance of the temperature. However, due to local cooling and poor heat conduction of plastics, the temperature equalization effect of the inner container is poor, and the cooling capacity leaks due to the slow heat exchange rate between the cooling system and the inner container. Thus, it is necessary to provide a container with a rapid heat exchange rate and good temperature equalization effect.